i hate rainy days but you're my sunshine so with you i see rainbows
by blustery
Summary: Nico hated rainy days. He really hates them. But when he meets a cute guy with the sun in his smile, he feels so much warmer, and so much more colorful. After all, rain along with sunshine is the formula for a rainbow.


**this is my first shitpost and this is also probably the cutest thing that I will ever write.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. I do own the mega-ultra cheesiness in this fic though.**

 **Warning: So much fluff, your teeth will rot. Not a single drop of angst.**

* * *

Nico di Angelo was not a person who enjoyed rainy days.

He absolutely despised the kids splashing around in the puddles, getting muddy water all over his converse. He hated the cloud cover which made him even gloomier than he already was. He hated the feeling of countless raindrops soaking through his clothes, clinging to his dark hair even after the storm was over.

Thankfully, this semester, he had managed to save up enough money to buy a car- it wasn't a really good one, but he did look hella cool driving it to school every day.

Nevertheless, Nico still hated rainy days, aching for the sun to emerge from behind the dark clouds that painted the sky. Desperately wishing to feel warmth sinking into his bones. Nico di Angelo- with his piercings, leather jacket, and badass attitude- didn't seem like the type to gush over puppies and get excited over anime and hug a teddy bear to sleep every night- but that just further proved that one should never judge a book by its cover.

One particularly rainy morning, Nico had been on his way to college when he noticed he was almost completely out of gas and was forced to pull over to a nearby petrol pump.

He usually went to the petrol pump that was just across the street from his flat. He cursed himself for forgetting to fill up the tank the previous night because the girl who worked there liked to give him flirtatious winks and smiles. Nico was about as straight as a ball, but that didn't mean that the girl's advances didn't give a little boost to his self-esteem.

Nico was just rolling down the window to pay the guy working there when he froze.

The guy was gorgeous, easily the best looking guy Nico had ever seen- which was pretty impressive because Nico was hard to please. Blonde hair, flawless skin, and a strong jawline. But what really caught Nico's attention was the fact that the guy was smiling.

On a rainy day, while working at a petrol pump, and currently filling the car with gas, the guy was smiling like he had just won the lottery.

After the tank was full, the guy (still smiling) looked over at Nico, who was openly gaping at him.

The boy's smile didn't fade but he did look a bit uncomfortable as he cleared his throat. Nico immediately jerked out of his trance and felt his cheeks heating up. He reached for his money and handed it over with a small, "Um...thanks." He then shut his mouth in case he accidentally said something embarrassing.

The boy smiled and Nico's brain completely shut down.

All of the people reading this- you don't get it. This boy's smile wasn't just pretty. It made him glow. Like the boy was literally glowing. His teeth were perfectly straight and he had cute little dimples and Nico suddenly felt a hundred times better. It was like the sun had just come out and as if it wasn't currently pouring bucket loads. You know the good feeling you get when spring arrives after a long and cold winter? It was like that, but a million times better.

It was like there was no more poverty and hunger, dying was no longer a thing, cancer now had a cure and unicorns were real. You still don't get it- the boy was actually glowing.

Nico's brain malfunctioned. His thoughts were a mess of 'holy shit' and '?' and 'he so beautiful what the-' and '?'.

"Have a nice day!" the boy said.

That somewhat cleared Nico's head up. He managed to drive away and to his first class. But his thoughts kept straying to the boy with the sunshine.

Nico found himself continuing to go to the same petrol pump every day. He soon managed to find out other small things about the boy- that he only worked on Thursday mornings but took the evening shift every other day (by visiting the place three times a day), that he was a fan of Maroon 5 (based on the frequent singing of 'Moves Like Jagger' and 'This Love' while he was working), that he only wore loose sweatpants (by staring at his ass) and at this point Nico was half in love.

Nico's roommate Percy kept asking Nico why he was in such a good mood these days. Nico just said that it was because the weather was improving- which was not at all true, it was as rainy and gloomy as the day Nico first met him.

Nico had absolutely no intention of telling Percy about his crush on Sunshine boy. Nico had no wish to be teased until the end of the century. Which is the reason, he supposed, Fate had him driving with a dangerously almost empty tank on a Friday evening, with Percy riding shotgun.

"Dude," Percy nudged him, "You better fill the tank."

Nico's eyes widened in panic, the nearest petrol pump was the one Sunshine boy worked at.

"No no no no," he denied, "We'll make it."

"Yeah, we'll make it. We'll make it halfway down the street and break down. Just pull over Neeks, there's a petrol pump right there."

"Perce, we'll be fine."

"Nico di Angelo, pull over or I'll tell Frank that you were the one who killed his fish."

Nico went stiff, "You wouldn't."

"Yeah, I would, pull over."

And Nico extremely unwillingly pulled over, right to where Sunshine boy was working.

Nico was a weak man. He openly stared, blushed and stuttered whenever Sunshine boy was around and this was not lost on Percy, who knew Nico better than he knew himself. Nico managed to control himself while the boy filled the tank but lost his head when the guy gave Nico his usual sun smile.

Nico blushed so hard he resembled a tomato. He managed to stutter a thank you as he paid, and was still recovering from looking directly into the sun when he rolled the window back up.

Nico noticed Percy observing him carefully and patiently waited for Percy to call him out on his obvious crush on Sunshine boy and was mildly surprised when Percy just burst out laughing.

Nico blushed even harder and attempted to shove Percy, keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

"You like him!" Percy exclaimed.

"I do not!" Nico protested, but even he didn't believe what he was saying.

Percy rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Oh, please. You blushed and got all weird when he smiled at you."

"You don't get it Perce!" Nico said, "Did you _see_ that smile? I swear that he fucking glows when he smiles. He glows. Like the sun. Mortals like me just can't take looking into the sun for too long!"

"Wow," Percy drawled, "You're already whipped. Do you even know his name?"

Percy once again started laughing at Nico's silence.

Percy wasted no time in making sure that all of their friends know about Nico's not crush. Soon, all of his friends insisted on going with him to the petrol pump, just to see Nico blush and stutter and make a fool of himself. They then proceeded to laugh their asses off, and even Annabeth had gotten a kick out of it. Frank tried to hide his snickers while Hazel agreed that he was very cute. Piper and Leo had actually gotten out of the car and started pestering the boy with questions. Nico expected the boy to be wary and refuse to reply, but he only beamed and responded happily.

"His name is Will Solace, and you're welcome," Piper said, getting back into the car.

"He goes to our school and his Instagram is and I want pizza for everything I've done for you," Leo smirked.

"I hate you both," he said, banging his head on the steering wheel.

Later that night, he sneakily looked him up on Instagram and may have fallen even more in love when he saw some of Will's covers because damn that boy was such a good singer.

(And he may have left Leo and Piper a large pizza on their table the next day but no one really needs to know that.)

-.T.T.-

It had been nearly three months since he first saw Will that he realized that he needed to man the fuck up and just ask the boy out. He had left his last class on another Friday afternoon and headed for the petrol pump. He was feeling confident, sure that he could at least get rejected and move on, but all that confidence was drained when he saw Will.

He rolled the window down and opened his mouth.

Nothing came out.

He started running through his confidence-boosting thoughts that he usually used to get through exams.

' _Come on Di Angelo, you can do this'_

' _Di Angelo's aren't quitters'_

' _It's just a really hot guy with a beautiful voice and a stunning smile and the nicest –'_

"Why don't you just ask me out?"

Nico looked up to see that Will had already filled his tank and was now looking back at him with a soft smile and _was he blushing?!_

"What?" Nico said dumbly.

Will _was_ blushing, "Well, you've been coming here for three months and you always blush and stutter and I just thought you liked me?" the guy was looking at him almost hopefully.

When Nico failed to come up with a smart response, Will just turned even redder and started rambling, "If you don't want to, that's okay! I guess I just sorta hoped you'd ask me out 'cause you're really hot and wow when you blush you look really cute as well. But I'm sorry if I read this wrong or-"

"Holy shit," Nico said, "You're so adorable."

Will smiled, even his ears were red now, "W-what? No I-I'm not-"

"Yeah, you are," Nico countered, "Will you go out with me?"

"Well, that depends," Will said, his initial shyness fading, "Will you take me to dinner?"

"Yes," Nico said, nodding eagerly.

"Buy me flowers?"

"Anything," Nico was desperate.

"Take me to a romantic walk in the park after dinner?"

"Of course," he said, cursing himself for seeming so pathetic.

"Take me to your place afterward for some quality nighttime bonding?" Will enquired.

"Sure- wait, what?"

Will started laughing, and if his smile was radiant, his laugh was legit made of colors and rainbows.

"I'm kidding," Will said, and Nico relaxed, "But only a little," Will added.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Sunshine," Nico drawled.

"Sunshine?" Will asked.

Nico blushed for what felt like the tenth time that day, "Yeah, you smile and then it's like the sun's come out and rainy days feel less gloomy and it's like there are rainbows everywhere and-"

"Okay," Will said, "That's cute."

The car behind them honked, telling them to save the flirting for another day, and Will quickly pecked Nico on the cheek before scribbling his number down on a napkin and Nico drove away feeling like he was on top of the world.

It had been raining all morning, but while he had been talking to Will, he hadn't noticed that the sun had emerged from behind a cloud brightening up the sky.

As the sound of Will's laughter rang in his ears, Nico looked up to see a rainbow.

* * *

 **I don't even know-**

 **But I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I cried while writing this, I didn't think I could write something this soft.**

 **-Always One Reader**


End file.
